The loved
by PercicoFanForever
Summary: Three shall go south and explain and soon find the ghost kings bane The child of darkness alone shall prevail The loved the hated and the feared shall trail The loved shall be gained, the hated be lost
1. The Loved

The loved  
Shadows. That word would send a shiver down anyone else in Nico's shoes spine. Shadows. The word just brings a smile to Nico's lips. Nico grew up in the shadows, but here he was coming out of the shadows for a boy. Tall and dense, he was the boy of Nico's dreams. Nico chuckled at the thought, boy. Percy had suffered too much and he knew it. So when his girlfriend Anabeth broke up with him, he broke. Nico tapped his foot and Percy turned surprised at the noise.  
" what are you doing here" Percy said harshly. Nico's response was barely audible but Percy gave a passive nod.  
" Why does Aphrodite hate me so much? " Percy groaned. Nico was about to ask him to elaborate but realized that it would be very dumb of him.  
" something's happening at the big house" Nico stammered. Percy immediately stood up and raced over with Nico on his trail.  
When the boys reached the big house all was quiet. A pretty hard feat considering that most demigods were ADHD and couldn't sit still. But soon a single eerie voice rose up.

Three shall go south to explain and soon find the ghost kings bane  
The loved, The hated and The feared shall trail,  
The loved shall be gained, The hated shall fail,The child of the darkness alone shall prevail," with that the all and powerful Oracle of Delphi fainted. Chatter ensued until Chiron or to Tyson "Pony Man" quieted the camp down  
" Quiet! Now let's discuss the matter of our new prophecy," the centaur proclaimed, egging on any speakers.  
" Well, obviously Nico should go as he's currently son of darkness, ghost king and is hated by many, no offense" Rachel said challenging anyone to protest when no one did she continued  
" Also Anabeth should go you might need a strategist, that gives us two people. Anyone else?" Rachel said but didn't wait for anyone to answer before continuing.  
"Percy too" Rachel said with finality. No one questioned her and every thing was set. Rachel whispered something to her attendants


	2. The Hated

**disclaimer: I do not own percy Jackson or anything by Rick riordan or likewise.**

**'The loved 2'**

"Where will we go?" Annabeth questioned, claiming herself as the leader.

"We'll go south to this town that I know you and Percy will like and we can, well start the quest there. The town is in Florida." Nico answered, trying not to blush, but it failed.

Everyone was astounded, that was the most Nico had ever said at camp. "Nico's right. Can I talk to you Nico?"

Rachel answered knowingly and whispered something to her attendants. Nico nearly said no but nodded sulking. After all he didn't want to be cursed by Apollo. Rachel strolled towards the exit and gestured for Nico to follow. Her attendants didn't follow.

"I'll skip right to the point, you like Percy Jackson!" Rachel whispered but Nico felt she all but screamed.

"And your point is..." Nico snapped back.

"Make your move! Annabeth broke up with him because he was in love with a guy and didn't know the guy was you!" Rachel ranted.

Nico turned if possible even more red as Rachel walked off. Nico sent an iris message (accidentally) to Hazel and Frank and told them he would be on a quest. He spared them the details however. Then Jason sauntered in (unannounced) and was about to ask what Nico would do about his crush until two very strong skeletons picked him up and carried him out. Nico packed for the quest pondering Jason's unasked question.

**I would like to thank IAmAwesomeXD for editing this.**


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer:  
I am not rick riordan and am making no money off of this  
When Percy walked into cabin 13 Nico was struggling to read some prayr topter (Harry potter).  
" I swear my teacher is purposely trying to ruin my life" Nico groaned administrating Percy's presence.  
"Why?" Percy asked concerned walking over to the boy.  
"Do you think my father would send my teacher to Fields of Punishment, because she seriously does not know what the effects of dyslexia are on the mind. Summer reading? Bah Humbug" Nico groaned exasperated. Percy could not think of a way to respond without either angering a god or being sent to Tartarus(again). So instead he just pulled Nico up from his own personal Fields of punishment.  
"Time for us to leave for the quest" Percy exclaimed after Nico yelped at the touch."c'mon!"  
***break to departion***  
"We need to hold hands to ensure no one gets lost" Nico orders and his companions do as they are told to ensure they don't have to have his sword up their nose. The two unused to the sensation scream and if possible tighten their grip on each other. In a matter of seconds the three demigods stumbled out of the shadows into a Italian looking bakery. The three ordered a meal that Nico insisted he'd pay with his 'son of the god of death and wealth' discount. He actually called it that. After their meal Nico led his companions down the street and told them the plan. The plan was simple and even Annabeth agreed that it would work. Annabeth was assigned going to the library to look up the towns history and any past or recent ghosts, while Percy and Nico stayed on the lookout for monsters.  
***break****  
Percy and Nico were talking (more Percy than Nico) and out of the blue percy stood on top of the stone barrier around the fountain and exclaimed.  
"Look I'm taller than you"  
"You were taller than me before!" Nico answered, carefully stepping up onto the tallest part of the barrier.  
"Aww. I was enjoying being taller!" Percy said in a mock whining tone. He then squirted Nico with water as payback. Nico slipped on the water after this childish gesture right onto Percy into the water. Their lips touched in a passive kiss.  
"Nico is that you?!" Was the squeal that interrupted the kiss.


End file.
